bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kroniki Mutrana
Ja, Makuta Mutran, odpoczywam w pozycji półleżącej w moim ulu na Karda Nui, rzeźbiąc ten napis, jestem zaspokajany widokiem Robactwa Cienia wijącego się w ich wrzącej kadzi. Najazd na rdzeń wszechświata przebiega pomyślnie, moje najnowsze wytwory szerzą mrok i demoralizacje, ogólnie rzecz biorąc warto żyć. - Mutran, część 1. center|900px|thumb| Mutran Chronicle (Kronika Mutrana) to opowieść Mutrana, który wspomina stare dzieje. Więcej na tej stronie. *Część 1 Ja, Makuta Mutran, odpoczywam w pozycji półleżącej w moim ulu na Karda Nui, rzeźbiąc ten napis, jestem zaspokajany widokiem Robactwa Cienia wijącego się w ich wrzącej kadzi. Najazd na rdzeń wszechświata przebiega pomyślnie, moje najnowsze wytwory szerzą mrok i demoralizacje, ogólnie rzecz biorąc warto żyć. Mój asystent Vican, pracowicie wpycha nieudany eksperyment do klatki. Najczęściej, pozbywam się swoich "wypadków" najszybciej jak to możliwe... ale ten przypadek, syczący i kąsający toksycznym jadem wytwór, byłby świetnym prezentem dla Chiroxa. Ah, Chirox... to zaledwie 100 milenia, mniej więcej tysiące lat temu, byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi pracującymi razem, aby tworzyć nowe i dobre Rahi dla Matoran. Było to podczas rządów Makuty Miserix'a, pierwszego lidera Bractwa Makuty. Forteca Destral została zbudowana i wszyscy Makuta zasiedlili się tam. Naszą jedyną robota było wtedy tworzenie Rahi. Przypominam sobie jeden szczególny dzień, kiedy Chirox i ja byliśmy skłonni opuścić naszą budowle, żeby zrobić coś przydatnego z eksperymentem Spiriaha. "Za dużo nóg." wymamrotał Chirox. "I te zęby..." "Rozbieramy to na części i zaczynamy od nowa?" zapytałem. "Albo po prostu zanieśmy to do pokoju Spiraha?" Wtedy zawołał nas Misterix. Spojrzał na wijącą się na stole kreaturę i parskął z obrzydzenia. Wtedy spojrzał na nas. "Mamy... problem" powiedział. "Mieszkańcy Xia są bardziej wymagający pod względem płatności za swoje dobra, na które nie wszystkie miasta Matoran mogą sobie pozwolić. Chcę żeby jeden z was poszedł z Makutą Icaraxem i jego doradcą Pirdakiem aby wyjaśnić im konieczność współpracy." Kiedy odszedł, zostawiliśmy nieudane Rahi, żeby zdecydować, kto pójdzie. Niestety, to miało dwie głowy, bez ogona, więc podjęcie decyzji zajęło nam trochę czasu Misja naturalnie przebiegła pomyślnie. Po dniu negocjacji, Icarax stracił panowanie nad sobą. Później, gdy gruz został oczyszczony, Xianie byli bardziej skłonni do współpracy. Potem, musieliśmy praktycznie wywlekać Priaka z wyspy, bo był nią bardzo zafascynowany. Kiedy byliśmy już blisko Destral, przypomniałem sobie, że zapomniałem zabrać swój ulubiony projekt- żyjącą skałę. "Musiałem zostawić ją w centrum wyspy, kiedy oglądaliśmy fabryki," powiedziałem. "Bardzo niepokojące... nigdy nie podróżowałem bez niej, a to mogło być... trudne." "No i w czym problem?" warknął Icarax. "To skała." "Cóż, prawda," odpowiedziałem. "to tylko skała, do czasu aż nie zacznie zjadać Xian i kolonizować się na Górze. Ale chyba nie ma takich szans?" Żeglowaliśmy wtedy dalej, zostawiając wyspę pełną fabryk, ciężko pracujących Xian....i bardzo, bardzo głodną skałę. * Część 2 Ach, Pridak... nie minęło wiele czasu od naszej wyprawy na Xia, a porzucił swoją służbę w Bractwie dla "większych celów". Namówiłem Makutę Miserixa, by miał oko na niego, poprzez łatwo przekupnego Takadoxa. Uformowanie Ligi Sześciu Królestw było jednak dla nas małą niespodzianką. Co nie oznacza, że byliśmy zadowoleni. Och, Mata Nui, wcale. Na wadze potęgi wszyscy i wszystko są pod Wielkim Duchem - inaczej niż sześciu podskakujących nam władców wojny żądających z użyciem mocnych słów spełnienia pewnych "zamówień". Pamiętam, jak siedziałem w chłodnej, ciemnej komnacie w wieży Barraki, słuchając Pridaka i Kalmaha omawiających metody jakimi zamierzali zdobyć nowe skrawki lądu. My, Makuta, mieliśmy kontynuować tworzenie Rahi i czegokolwiek co mogłoby im się przydać. Miserix słuchał tego z rosnącym niezadowoleniem, aż w końcu nie mógł wytrzymać. - Bezczelne robaki - warknął. - Makuta służą tylko Mata Nui. Nie udostępniamy naszych tajemnic każdej istocie z mocarną ręką i legionem głupców za swoimi plecami. Pridak podszedł, uśmiechnięty. - Ci "głupcy" są gotowi do marszu na Destral. Zanim wasi Toa i Rahkshi zdołają choćby podnieść alarm, będziemy już zdobywać waszą fortecę... i odkrywać wasze drogocenne sekrety. Powinieneś wbić sobie do głowy - podczas gdy wy służycie Mata Nui, my jesteśmy przeznaczonymi władcami tego świata. - Zatem być może Wielki Duch nie jest tak mądry, jak się wierzy - powiedział Icarax. Spojrzałem na Takadoxa. Nasz sprzedawca informacji wyglądał jakby nie chciał się opowiedzieć po żadnej stronie. Być może dlatego wyglądał jakby chciał wsiąc w podłogę. Pridak wstał, za nim Kalmah i inni. - Macie wybór, Makuta... współpraca albo podbój. Wierzę, że wybierzecie mądrze. - Co z miejscami, których nie ma na mapie? - zapytał Makuta Chirox. - Artakha... Metru Nui... nieznane lądy na południu... - Przeprowadzamy... negocacje z Metru Nui - powiedział Kalmah - Co się tyczy Artakhi, niech stary głupiec dalej pozostanie w swoim pokoju z zabawkami. A południowe wyspy nadają się tylko dla szczurów skalnych i Lohraków. - Zatem idealnie się do nich nadajesz - mruknąłem, patrząc na Kalmaha. - Spotkanie jest zakończone - powiedział chłodno Pridak. - Oczekujemy świeżych bestii wojennych, jak zamówiliśmy. Jeśli zdecydujecie się porzucić swoją pracę dla Wielkiego Ducha, będziecie panami swego własnego losu. Jeden po drugim, członkowie Ligi wyszli. Takadox rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Miserixa i zniknął. Po ich wyjściu, Miserix odwrócił się do swojego najbardziej zaufanego porucznika i powiedział coś (choć wówczas tego nie wiedzieliśmy), co przypieczętowało los Barraki: - Miecze są tak łatwe do wyciągnięcia w razie potrzeby... i rzadko chowa się je tak samo łatwo. Barraki mogą nam sprawić problemy. Obserwuj ich. * Część 3 Wojna się skończyła. Nie, żebym miał przyjemność obserwowania ostatecznej, wielkiej bitwy między Bractwem a powstającą Ligą Sześciu Królestw. Och, nie - to porucznik Miserixa zebrał dla siebie wszystkie zasługi i chwałę poprowadzenia ataku. Ja i inna Makuta, Gorast, otrzymaliśmy honor oczyszczenia fortecy Kalmaha. Nie muszę wspominać, że nie ucieszyło mnie nowe zadanie. Jeśli byliście kiedyś na północno-zachodnich terenach Ligii, wiecie że cuchną jak oddech Smoka Kanohi i są zaśmiecone szczątkami Rahi. Oczywiście, to była po części moja wina - Kalmah nigdy nie okazywał właściwego szacunku Makuta, więc nigdy nie wysłałem mu Rahi, którego długość życia przekraczałaby trzy dni. Dodajcie do tego współpracę z Gorast, ciepłą i miłą jak zadzieranie z najeżonym węgorzem lawowym. Nie powiedziała nic podczas podróży, poza żądaniami, bym ruszał się szybciej, co mi odpowiadało. Gorast jest świetną wojowniczką, ale gdy skończysz dyskutować o amputacjach, rzeźniach, masakrach i dekapitacjach, nie mówi zbyt wiele. Forteca Kalmaha ledwo, ledwo zasługiwała na to miano. Wieści o upadku Ligii rozeszły się szybko i obrońcy fortecy uciekli w popłochu, pozostawiając ją za sobą. Uciekli, zanim przybyliśmy, więc wszystko, co pozostało, to kupa głazów i skał. Krótkie poszukiwania nie ujawniły żadnych broni, skarbów, ekwipunku ani niczego, co mogłoby się nadawać do jakiegoś użytku. Po chwili Gorast zobaczyła kilku zbłąkanych i poszła zapolować. Starałem się oczyścić nieco miejsca, by usiąść. Właśnie wówczas zauważyłem te znaki. Gdy je oglądałem, spostrzegłem, że niektóre z moich kreacji - Rahi które nazwałem "Blade Burrowers" Ostrzy - poradziły sobie i przetrwały. Co więcej, Kalmah odkrył coś bardzo interesującego. Kiedy jest dostatecznie dużo Kopaczy, kopią tunele we wszystkich kierunkach. Na pierwszy rzut oka, tunele są zwyczajne - dwa długie, zakrzywione, biegnące na północ i południe, z mniejszymi pomiędzy nimi - i ten wzór wciąż się powtarzał. Ale Kalmah odkrył, że nie były przypadkowe, tak jak każdy głupi by pomyślał. Nie - Kopacze tworzyły mapę. Ale... Czego mapę? To pytanie do dziś mnie nawiedza. Kształt tuneli nie przypominał mi niczego, co by było mi znane. Próbowałem nawet zmusić uwięzionego Toa z Maską Tłumaczeń by porozumiał się z Kopaczami, bez skutku. Wyglądało na to, że Kopacze nie wiedzą, po co kopią te tunele, wiedzą tylko, że muszą. Jestem wciąż pewien, od tamtej pory do dziś, że to coś znaczyło... Być może coś niszczycielskiego. Ale to była tajemnica, której Bractwo nie umiało rozwiązać... I choć Makuta nie powinien okazywać strachu, wspomnienie tych znaków wciąż nawiedza mnie we śnie. *Część 4 Nie ma nic bardziej... zabawnego... niż Matoranie podczas wojny. Oto oni, ze swymi pozbawionymi mocy Maskami i ich tycim uzbrojeniem, starają się wyglądać groźnie i maszerują ku bitwie. Boki zrywać. Oczywiście, Makuta Miserix nie uważał tej sytuacji za zbyt zabawną. Zaledwie 500 lat po upadku Ligii Sześciu Królestw, Matoranie z Metru Nui wszczęli wojnę między sobą. Zaczęło się od zwykłej dyskusji między producentami a handlarzami z Ta- i Po-Metru. Konflikt narósł, gdy Po-Matoranie zatopili barkę z Ta-Metru, a Ta-Matoranie zniszczyli ich magazyn stopionego protodermis. Onu-Matoranie postawili się po stronie ognia, Le-Matoranie - kamienia. Ko-Matoranie starali się interweniować i zostali wciągnięci w konflikt, sprzymierzając się z Po-Matoranami. Ga-Matoranki starały się pozostać neutralne - z mizernym skutkiem - i w końcu stanęły po stronie ognia i ziemi. Starania by powstrzymać kłótnie urosły do rangi bitew. Całe dzielnice zostały uszkodzne lub zniszczone. Bez stacjonujących tam Toa, i z nieefektywnymi Turaga, wydawało się, że nic nie powstrzyma destrukcji. Mnie to pasowało, gdyż wykorzystałem chaos jako zaproszenie do przetestowania niszczycielskiego potencjału moich Rahi w mieście. Miserix rozkazał swemu porucznikowi powstrzymać wojnę. W tym czasie ten konkretny Makuta już planował obalić Wielkiego Ducha, więc bez wątpienia widział w tym okazję do pokazania, jak Makuta potrafi egzekwować rozkazy. Niestety, jego plan polegał na zamknięciu większości walczących w Archiwach i uwolnieniem "eksponatów". Nie muszę mówić, że była po tym kupa sprzątania. I nic nie wskazywało na to, by ten incydent wzbudził w Matoranach zamiłowanie do Bractwa, choć na pewno bardziej się pilnowali. Co się stało z przywódcami konfliktów, tego nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś zniknęli, tak jak Barraki, a ich położenie znają nieliczni. Ale od tego czasu Miserix uznał, że każdy z nas musi zostać przypisany konkretnemu regionowi, by go strzec. Jego porucznik został przypisany Metru Nui, podczas gdy ja zajmowałem się centrum Wielkiego Kontynentu (nie żebym zwracał wiele uwagi na to co się dzieje, byłem zbyt zajęty eksperymentami. Naprawdę, kogo obchodzi los kilku Matoran tu i tam? I tak zawsze pojawi się więcej). Oczywiście, nie doznałem osobiście wszystkiego, co tam się wydarzyło. Nie, kiedy wojna wygasła, otrzymałem od Miserixa nowe zadanie. Podczas gdy trwała Masakra w Archiwach, byłem szmat drogi na południe, zmierzając na spotkanie z legendą... Legendą nazywaną Tren Krom. *Część 5 Kiedy byś nie przemierzał naszego rozległego wszechświata, na pewno wpadniesz na kogoś, kto powie ci, że Tren Krom jest niczym więcej, niż mitem... antyczną legendą, nie mniej nierzeczywistą niż Irnakk albo inne wytwory wyobraźni. Postawienie stopy na ich wyspie, mówią, nie sprowadzi na ciebie żadnych niemiłych konsekwencji, tylko miły spacerek po kamienistej plaży. Tym, którzy tak twierdzili, zwykłem mówić: "Co chciałbyś mieć napisane na swoim nagrobku? Zacznę od zaraz." To dlatego, że dobrze znany jest tym, którzy go spotkali, fakt że Tren Krom nie jest mitem. Jest starszy niż same gwiazdy, stworzony w czasach, gdy nie było Mata Nui ani Makuta, tylko niekończący się mrok spowijający wszystko. Podróżował poprzez wszechświat w boleści swego stworzenia i nawet cienie się go lękały. Spotkać Tren Krom, to powstrzymać się od szaleństwa, albo jeszcze gorzej... Więc, naturalnie, to mnie Bractwo wybrało, abym go odnalazł. Powód mej misji był oczywisty; Bractwo nie mogło pozwolić, aby jakakolwiek istota o takiej potędze żyła niekontrolowana. Musieliśmy poznać jego zamiary i czy ma intencje, aby stać się zagrożeniem dla krain, których strzegliśmy. Dlatego przemierzyłem szlak na wpół zapomnianych historii opowiadanych przez szaleńców, póki nie osiągnąłem wybrzeży wyspy, której brzegi nie witały żadnych gości od tysiącleci. W interesie zapisania kompletnej kroniki, powinienem opisać wszystkie szczegóły mojego pobytu na wyspie. W interesie utrzymania czytających to przy zdrowych zmysłach, nie uczynię tego. Nawet teraz, gdy spoglądam wstecz, pamiętam tylko szkarłatną masę, twarz, która tak naprawdę nie była twarzą, macki pokryte małymi, ostrymi haczykami, oczy, które były tylko nieco czymś więcej niż otworami w gołej czaszce, a głos... Och, to był głos, przy którym Makuta Teridax brzmiał słodko i niewinnie. Oczekiwałem wręcz, że zginę. Gdy umysł Tren Krom mnie dotknął, i zobaczyłem rzeczywistość taką jaka jest, niemalże chciałem umrzeć w tej chwili... To by było lepsze, niż żyć z tym wspomnieniem. Ale zobaczyłem coś w moim umyśle, co go musiało zaintrygować. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, co to mogło być, skoro to była tak odmienna forma życia. Zamiast zmiażdżyć mnie w uścisku, Tren Krom spenetrował moją świadomość, jak kret archiwiczny szukający pożywienia. To było niezwykłe, przerażające, to spojrzenie w mój umysł było tak odległe, jak moje w umysł ogniolatacza... uczucie, jakby mój umysł zmieniał się w gniazdo węży, syczących i prześlizgujących się w obrzydliwym śluzie. Wówczas wszystko pociemniało. Kiedy się obudziłem, leżałem na opuszczonej plaży. Nie było śladu po Tren Krom ani nawet kawernie, w której go spotkałem. Zacząłem myśleć, że to wszystko to koszmar, jakiś wygłup moich towarzyszy... I wówczas zrozumiałem, że nie mogłoby być. Teraz rozumiem... Zrozumiałem, jak działał wszechświat, i, tak bardzo jak tylko mój umysł mógł to znieść, czemu funkcjonuje. I poznałem jeszcze jedno - że szalone sny Makuty Teridaxa o obaleniu Wielkiego Ducha nie są tylko fantazjami. Są możliwe. To mogło działać. Wiedza, którą posiadłem, stała się amunicją do broni, którą miał użyc Teridax, broń która miała zdobyć wszechświat.